Inocense yeah sure
by Brye
Summary: – Y-Yo  no lo habría hecho ni aunque me pagaran-ttebayo – dijo desviando la mirada. – ¿Ah no? – y con ello pasó su lengua por sus labios  – N-No – no pudo seguir más, el otro había apresado sus labios. AU SasuNaru


_Hola! Nuevamente un oneshot… quería hacerlo como que un Naru Saku…. Pero ahí mi cerebro se puso en protesta y decidí no hacerlo … porque? Pues porque esa pareja no va y punto –w–…_

_En fin _

_Disfruten esto ;)_

_I do not own the characters just the story_

* * *

><p><strong>Inocense? … yeah sure<strong>

_Es tarde y nuevamente me encuentro a la espera de que vengas. Tengo el vaso de whisky vacío y el barman me lo llena de nuevo. Al menos en el bar se puede encontrar gente considerada._

_La primera vez que te vi tenías puesta una minifalda y tus largas piernas destacaban más con los botines negro y medias de encaje que llevabas. No parecías una estudiante de Medicina sino una de Arte… y arte fue lo que hicimos esa noche luego de una botella de tequila._

_Sé que vienes a decir, y aunque sea la primera ve que lo vaya a escuchar, sabes muy bien por lo que escribo que conozco tus diálogos a la perfección. De la misma manera en que conozco tu cuerpo y cada una de sus curvas._

_No has venido a discutir uno de mis poemas, no has venido a contarme tus frustraciones en la facultad._

_Quieres terminar. De la misma manera que con este nuevo sorbo a este vaso de whisky, nuevamente lleno, yo voy a comenzar._

– Bonito monólogo _dobe _ – susurró un moreno en la oreja del escritor.

Sobresaltado, Naruto giró en su sitio y se encontró con que Sasuke estaba inclinado por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Tragó en seco… hacía apenas unas horas le había jugado una broma en la facultad y se había largado de ahí sin más… bueno eso si considerabas broma dejar a tu amigo/rival con el miembro erecto justo antes de que el entrara el profesor de turno y todo el alumnado presente viera lo "grande" que podía ser el Uchiha.

– H-Hola Sasuke-_teme_ – dijo con nerviosismo mientras retrocedía en el sofá en el que se había sentado desde que había salido de clases. Hizo acoplo de todo el valor que tenía y lo miró con decisión y una sonrisa burlona – veo que ya no estás "duro". Recuerda que me la debías desde abril.

– Claro _usuratonkachi_ nadie _permanece_ duro al verte – remarcó la palabra mientras se sentaba a su lado, haciendo que el Uzumaki se deslizara de su sitio hacia el otro lado del sofá.

– Hmp bastardo, eso no opinaba tu cuerpo mientras te excitabas con el toque de mis manos – replicó mordazmente ante la mirada del moreno.

– ¿Ah no? Pues fijate que no sigue así.

– Porque seguro le dijiste a una de tus putas para que te la bajara ¿ no? – volvió el rostro para que no se le notara el ligero rubor ni el enojo que albergaban sus ojos.

– ¿si es así qué? ¿Celoso?

– ¡Ha! ¡Ya quisieras _teme_! – Naruto ladeó el rostro ante tal acusación solo para acabar con el Uchiha a centímetros de su rostro.

– No me habría importado que fueras tu _usuratonkachi_ – dijo el moreno a unos centímetros de los labios del menor, haciendo que su aliento cayera en la boca del rubio provocando un adorable sonrojo.

– Y-Yo no lo habría hecho ni aunque me pagaran-ttebayo – dijo desviando la mirada.

– ¿Ah no? – y con ello pasó su lengua por sus labios y se acercó más quedando a menos de 5 milímetros del otro.

– N-No – no pudo seguir más, el otro había apresado sus labios y los llevaba mordisqueando para conseguir que el menor diera paso a su lengua.

Con un gemido Naruto se arqueó y sintió que además el moreno lo había cogido de la nuca y hacía más profundo y posesivo el beso. Con su cuerpo sin el control de su cerebro simplemente cogió del cuello al Uchiha rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Tal como Sasuke había iniciado el beso, el mismo lo terminó. Relamiéndose el rastro de saliva que habían creado vio a un rubio abochornado. Sonrió y se levantó del lugar, en una de sus manos ya había conseguido lo que quería.

– Le diré a Sakura que cancelas tu cita con ella.

– ¿Eh? P-Pero…

– Sin peros _dobe, _ ya tienes a Itachi como editor, y me tienes a _mí_ para tu cama.

– ¡En ningún momento acepté la oferta de Itachi-ttebayo!

– Hpm eso no es lo que dice este libro o ¿si?

Sasuke tenía en sus manos el libro que llevaba redactando para presentarlo como propuesta para novela. Y ya se iba caminando por la puerta del café y lo dejaba ahí sin más. Se estaba levantando para ir cuando notó que tenía frío por el cuello, se observó detenidamente y se encontró con la camisa abierta hasta la mitad y el pantalón desabrochado. Miró a su alrededor y vio a varios comensales observándolo con curiosidad y otros con morbo.

_Día de los inocentes mi abuela-ttebayo …_ pensaba mientras volvía todo a su lugar antes de salir para continuar lo que _ambos_ habían dejado atrás.

* * *

><p><em>Y? merezco al menos un review? espero que les haya gustado... sino .. bueno merezco tomates podridos o algo por el estilo ;^;<em>

_con cariño_

_Brye_


End file.
